1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors, more particularly to card edge connectors straddling on a mother board.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory card, graphic card, network interface card or a module with a plurality of electronic components thereon et al. The card edge connectors usually have an elongated housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing. The contacts are arranged in two rows to sandwich a module at one end thereof and straddle on a mother board at another end thereof. Each contact has a retaining portion retained in the housing, a first contact portion upwardly and inwardly extending from a front end of the retaining portion to connect with the module, and a second contact portion downwardly and inwardly extending out of the housing to connect with the mother board. Therefore, the contacts of two rows are formed with a first receiving space between the first contact portions to retain the module, and a second receiving space between the second contact portions to retain the mother board. The first receiving space has a centre line which is aligned to that of the second receiving space along an up to down direction.
A server is usually has a module with a power supply device at one side thereof to transmit power signals. With a miniature development of electronic industry, the server becomes much smaller and has limited space to hold the power supply device on one side of the module. However, because the first and second receiving spaces have a common centre line, which make the module and the mother board are located on a common plane; therefore, an outer surface of the power supply device on one side of the module and an outer surface of the mother board defines a large distance which can not be reduced, while another side of the module and mother board is leisure, which result in one side of the mother board is too thicker to be retained to the server, while another side is wasted.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.